


thousand times

by missthemlikehell



Series: How many times? [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Butt Plugs, Canon Trans Character, David is pissed, Established Relationship, M/M, Matteo is in pain, Orgasm, Pain, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, at least a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell
Summary: David is pissed and Matteo gets what he wants.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: How many times? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	thousand times

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit rough. Read the tags before you continue!

David couldn't believe what he had just heard. He stopped dead in the hallway in front of the kitchen when he heard them speak. Actually, he wanted to ask Matteo if they could go. He was tired and it was late.

Did Matteo really just talk to Jonas about their sex life? Again? Told him that he would like to be fucked really, really hard?

OK. No problem, thought David, pissed off, he can have that.

And yes, maybe he shouldn't have listened, he should have gone straight in, made himself noticed, and not stood in the hallway and eavesdrop. That wasn't okay, he knew that himself.

But he was totally pissed off by what he had heard and had to come down a bit before he went into the kitchen to ask Matteo if they wanted to go home.

*****

Matteo tried to get David to talk a few times on their walk home, but then gave up when he saw David's pissed off look.

*****

Five minutes later they stood in front of their apartment door, David put the key in the lock, unlocked the door, went in, took off his shoes and jacket and continued into the apartment. He turned and waited for Matteo.

The latter closed the door behind him and started to take off his jacket.

"David? Can you finally tell me what's wrong with you? Ever since you asked me if we wanted to go home, you've been silent and kind of pissed off. What's wrong?"

"Not here. Bedroom." David said curtly, turned and started to walk. Matteo looked at him for a moment, confused and worried, then took off his shoes and followed his boyfriend.

When Matteo entered the room, David stood in front of him and looked at him angrily. Then he took a step towards Matteo, turned him around and shoved him hard against the wall right next to the door.

He pressed against him from behind and embraced him so that he could open his pants.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Matteo was now getting angry too. What was going on with his otherwise loving boyfriend?

"I thought you were into rough sex. And that's exactly what you're getting now," David said, annoyed, and pulled down Matteo's pants and boxers at the same time.

"What? Why? What gives you that idea?"

"I heard you and Jonas talk. You don't need to pretent that you don't know what I'm talking about. I'm really angry. We have talked about it a thousand times. Our sex life is nobody's business. Not even Jonas's. And you promised me, to tell me what you want to try out during sex. And what are you doing? You run to Jonas with it. Again. Now shut up, I didn't allow you to talk. "

"David, wtf?"

"Shut up, damn it," David hissed angrily, stuck his hand between Matteo's ass cheeks and pushed two fingers into Matteo's hole without a warning.

"Fuck, David. What are you doing? That was really uncomfortable. Couldn't you have said something beforehand? - And yes, you're right. I should have spoken to you and not to Jonas. Sorry."

"Did I allow you to talk? And why are you complaining? I thought you would be _so_ into this. Finally getting what you wanted for so long."

David pulled his fingers out again, only to put them right back in. He thrusted his fingers quickly and violently while he pressed Matteo hard against the wall.

With his other hand he dug through a box on the shelf next to them in which they had stowed parts of their sex toy collection.

A short time later he brought out a butt plug, not too small and not too big, perfectly suited for his purposes. He spat on it, pulled his fingers out of Matteo and immediately replaced them with the butt plug.

Again without a warning.

Matteo inhaled sharply, but had no time to get used to the feeling because David pulled it out again.

"Fuck, David. That hurt a bit now."

"And?" David stuck the butt plug back in and pushed it back and forth a few times.

"For the last time - you only talk if I allow you. Do you understand me?" David asked and hit Matteo hard on the ass.

"Ouch. Oh, God. Fuck. Okay. I admit, that turns me really on. My dick is really hard now. And I'll only speak if you allow me."

"It's about time you finally listen to me. I'll go over there for a moment and you will just stand here. Don't move."

Matteo didn't say anything and just nodded in confirmation. He was really turned on now. That was absolutely not what he had expected. And he wouldn't have thought that this would happen here today.

He turned his head to see what David was doing and saw him come back with his strap-on in hand. Oh fuck! He seemed to be really pissed.

David stood behind him again, put on the strap-on and grabbed the butt plug, which was still in Matteo's ass. He moved it in and out a few times before finally pulling it out and dropping it on the floor.

"Matteo, stick your ass out a bit."

As soon as Matteo had done that, he already felt the tip of the strap-on at his hole. And not a second later, he thought his ass was literally getting ripped open. David penetrated him completely with a powerful push.

"Ouuuuuch. Fuuuuuck. OMFG. Ouch." Matteo thought he was about to pass out. That hurt a hell of a lot.

"Oh, sorry. Did that hurt?"

"Yes. Damn it, David. That hurt like hell."

"Good," David said and began to thrust hard. He was holding Matteo's hips with his hands to keep him in place as he pushed the strap-on in and out mercilessly.

Matteo groaned in pain and could no longer remain silent and started to talk:

"Fuck. That really, really hurts. But somehow that makes me really horny too. Fuck. David. Oh, yes, right there."

David increased the speed with which he thrusted into Matteo, until the only thing his boyfriend could do, was to moan and gasp.

"Give me notice shortly before you cum. - Matteo? Did you get that?"

"Mmmm .... fuck .... yes ... I .... fuuuuck."

David saw that Matteo took a hand from the wall, reached down, took his cock in his hand and started thrusting into it.

"Take your hand away from your dick. You don't need that. I know very well that you can cum like this as well."

Matteo grumbled, but took his hand away and grabbed the door frame to hold on instead.

David thrusted now violently and furious, as fast as he could and then he heard Matteo say:

"Fuck. OMG. I'm close .... I'm close .... Really close ..... Fuuuuuuuck."

At the same moment that Matteo was cumming hard, David pulled the strap-on out of Matteo, took it off, dropped it on the floor and walked past Matteo out of the room.

"I'm going for a walk now. I have to calm down. I'll be back in an hour or so."

All Matteo was capable of right there, was to stare after him in disbelief. He couldn't believe that David was leaving him behind like that.

"Oh, and clean yourself up. And the floor. You soiled everything," Matteo heard him say before the apartment door slammed shut behind his boyfriend.


End file.
